


Blue Mountain 3

by Sherloqued



Series: Nautilus Shell [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2019, Bond 25, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Another in the Fibonacci sequence challenge, this time sentences.   Story rated G to start, and M later.





	Blue Mountain 3

_Trust._

  
_Q._

  
_Say something._

  
They continued eating.

  
"There's been a message, Q."

  
That was all that needed to be said.

  
"I know," Q quietly replied, looking out to sea; he'd also received one.

  
The pitcher of orange juice sat on the patio table, with a platter each of some freshly cut mangoes and pastries. 

  
Bond took the bottle from the champagne bucket and topped up their crystal champagne flutes; he cleared his throat slightly, as if to speak again, but only took a sip of his drink, considering.

  
Q, besides being adorable with that unruly mop of his, and brilliant - was the only one who really knew about, who could understand all of this, this situation - he had become very close to him, and had begun to care for him deeply, and it was rare that he ever brought anyone to this place.

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Fibonacci sequence challenge, this time sentences. Story rated G to start, and M later.


End file.
